


Last Sunrise

by GrabTheSalt_TBIB



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrabTheSalt_TBIB/pseuds/GrabTheSalt_TBIB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing gets Dean but old age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Madikay18.tumblr.com I'm posting it per her request since she doesn't have an ao3

Castiel sat in front of the old man before him. It was getting dark and the change in light led to every sharp angle becoming shrouded into something more softly edged due to the enveloping shadows dancing across the room. But Castiel's eyes never moved from the mans in front of his own. The man had been in this place for at least a year. The doctors had said that he didn’t have anymore than a day left to live now. Reaching out, Castiel let his own hands wrap gently around the cold, fragile, bony hands in front of him. He marveled at the bravery and defiance he saw in those green eyes, shining bright in the darkness, even though the man was aware death was upon him. A sad smile crept upon the angels lips as the mans eyes met his. He wanted nothing more than to give this man another chance at life, another year at the least but he knew that wasn’t going to happen. Watching every small movement of the mans face, he wondered what he was thinking. What he regretted. Loved. He tried to absorb every last bit of information written across his face before it would be gone forever. Tears welled in Castiel's eyes as he realized this man would never see the rising dawn again. Never see the fresh dew on the grass, or see the rising sun. He would never again sit in that old car, riding down the highway, listening to music. Never see his brother. No one would know what this old man did for the world either. He was just another man in this place. He felt the pulse fade slowly in the mans wrists. He let his hand reach up and cup the mans cheeks, feeling the silent last farewell tears dripping down his face. As the mans last breath left his body, Castiel sighed, allowing his own tears to fall as his mask crumbled, “Goodbye Dean."

Even after the man was buried alongside his brother as per his wishes, no one could find out who the blue eyed man was, or where the sound of fluttering wings came from on the day Dean Winchester died.


End file.
